Please come back
by Faia Ookami
Summary: Kurama tells and Hiei runs. What would happen if Kurama wrote a poem from the heart and Hiei saw it?


Please come back  
By: Faia Ookami  
  
Disclaimer: ROTFLMAO  
  
Warnings: Kurama/Hiei, no like, then do us a favor and LEAVE!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(Kurama POV)  
  
Pain, I feel it.  
  
My demon is troubled.  
  
I wish I was there,  
  
But I'm all bubbled.  
  
His hair runs tall  
  
And blood cold.  
  
I would visit him,  
  
Being so bold.  
  
Someone knows our secret  
  
And I truly regret  
  
He treats me differently  
  
as if we just met.  
  
Ashamed I am now  
  
Knowing I was the cause  
  
I feel bad  
  
Just because  
  
I imagine when I see my demon,  
  
I will wait with arms wide open  
  
Hopefully he won't run  
  
But instead rush right in.  
  
I sit at my desk, underneath a hot lamp, reading what I had just written. We had to write a poem based on something or someone that we liked. My subject was of course the flying shadow, the fire demon himself, Hiei. He didn't like me back in that way, it was quite oblivious. I revealed my feelings for him the other day and he immediately flew out the window. Tears hit the back of my eyes but I held them in. If Hiei had intended to hurt me in the worse possible way, then he did it the best way possible. Rejecting me when I needed his help the most. Placing the piece of paper on the newly polished desk, I slowly drug my feet over to my bathroom, so to get ready for school. Just because Hiei broke me in three pieces without touching me doesn't mean that my image of being the A+ student should falter. I shut the door behind me and dressed quietly.  
  
A few minutes later, I place my shoes neatly next to the bed and walk over to the desk to get my schoolwork ready for the next day. Oh, wait, there wasn't school, tomorrow. It would be Saturday, the day Yusuke and the others invited me to go to this new arcade that the city just built. It should be fun, only Hiei's going to be there. Usually, I would be jumping around, happier then joy itself. But after that day I never want to remember, it seems like Hell. Shaking my red hair out of my face, I pick up my paper to place it in one of my notebooks, only to have a smaller piece of paper fall out. Curious like a fox should be, I let my emerald eyes run all over this small sheet of paper I picked up. My mouth fell open, to the ground if possible, and my head immediately turned to my OPEN window. The wind was shifting my dark pink curtains as I ran over to it. I knew I had this shut before I went into the bathroom. I had shut it the moment Hiei left my room for the last time.  
  
Gulping, I turn away from the window, thinking that I felt blood eyes trailing all over my back. Just in case Hiei didn't know that I knew he was in the top branches of my tree, I acted like a depressed fox with a sense to kill oneself. It was easy, I just shuffle across the floor and slowly lie down in my bed, making every move slow and unsteady. I turn my back to him and ease my breathing a little. And as planned, well, planned a few seconds ago, the fire demon slowly landed onto my pink carpet and looked around for any danger, as usual. He then slowly crept over to my bed, to the side when my face was lying. He stood there for a few moments, before getting on his knees and laying his face horizontally from mine. I tried to keep my breath steady and heart calm, for this was all too exciting. Hiei actually came back to me and was actually looking at me, I guessed. Then he did what I never expected him to do. (But all you fans out there probably did)  
  
He softly pressed his velvety soft lips against my own. It simple kiss lasted for a few seconds before he blinked and walked away. He jumped from my window and into his tree outside my window after saying, "I don't lie."  
  
I smiled, tomorrow with the guys would be sooooooooo interesting, and fun!  
  
Hiei's note that Kurama read:  
  
Wow, A red angel watches me ,wants me. And I want him back even more. So running is futile, my fox.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ookami: Hope yas liked that. 


End file.
